Like a pack
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: If animals form packs, they have close ties to the other members. It's the same thing with the knights of Camelot. - A reflection on the fellowship of the knights, with  very mild Merthur.


_So, err, I know I've been long gone, but I've something wonderful up my sleeve with this one and I have bright knew stuff coming soon, I swear._

_This one is one kind of absurd idea I've had and it's about the relationship of the "Knights of the round table". I can't help but think that they resemble a pack, you know? Well, and me being me, and me using the situation to it's full…it has Arthur/Merlin. But not much._

_If I had to give a setting I'd say, between season three and four, but it doesn't really need a setting._

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. No money. The usual.

**Warnings:** Mild Merthur. It goes so well.

**Like a pack**

– A tale of fellowship –

When Elyan watches his fellows, he can't help but think that their relationship follows certain rules. Rules that were never manifested in any way, but rules that were above all doubts nonetheless.

Somehow, he muses, they were like a pack. If animals form packs, they have close ties to the other members. They never face foes alone, not even simple pray, because alone they're dangerous, yes, but together they're deadly. It's the same thing with the knights of Camelot.

In a pack, everyone has their role to play, everyone has their place in the hierarchy and fellowship and as he watches them now, all sitting around that fire, he knows exactly what role everyone has. It's clear, like it is in a pack.

Arthur, of cause, is the leader, the alpha, what he says, is done and if someone talks back, he's beaten up. Arthur's the best fighter of them and that's basically why everyone does what he says, but they know, that it's the best to have the responsibility in his hands, too. Arthur was born to lead; he has this thing about him that makes the others proud to be the ones who follow. Not that they would tell him that, though. His ego is big enough. But he cares for the ones who follow him and this is probably what makes him such a _good_ leader. He demands his piece of respect, sure, but he'd never leave someone alone in an hour of need. He'll be there, if any of them needs help and where he is, there are all the others and that's the thing. He _makes_ them all stand together. Elyan can see the authority in him now, the way he sits, upright, but laughing and joking with the others, the balance that he keeps while interacting with the friends, that are his subjects.

If Arthurs the alpha, then – and Elyan allows himself to grin widely at this thought – Merlin is his female. That might sound a bit cruel, but it couldn't be truer. Merlin is Arthur's other half. He's forgiving, where Arthur is revengeful, calm, where Arthur is loud and he has his very own way of fighting. They love each other dearly and oddly enough all of the knights feel kind of honored that this secret is not kept from them. Elyan does not even feel too bad for his sister. It's only a matter of time until she'll want to be with Lancelot again. But alongside with this honor comes another feeling. It's hard to describe, but watching Arthur, who makes sure Merlin is safe first thing in every battle, made it somewhat important to protect him to all of them. Not that Merlin really needs it, but he's become the centre of this 'pack'. Everyone likes him and Arthur loves him and that makes him someone who a lot of people would give up a lot for. If possible, Elyan's smile grows even more as he looks at him now. He's sitting in Arthur's lap, a head on his shoulder and his eyes closed, but he can't be asleep with all this noise. Arthur's arms are around him protectively, his body language clearly stating: MINE!

Elyan looks at the others, he isn't quite certain, who'd be second in hierarchy. Leon, naturally, is Arthur's second-in-command and he's also the oldest, the most battle trained and an absolute survivor. He and Arthur grew up together and there's trust between them that shows that they probably know each other better, than anyone would suspect. Leon is the most loyal companion you could ask for, and he'll follow every order without question, but if Arthur doesn't know what to do you can trust that Leon does. Leon is that kind of man that gains respect with his experience and everyone knows his value by now (because, if he is honest, the man can survive _everything_). He's sitting next to Arthur now, laughing along, as it's his turn, to be made fun of. He doesn't look it, but he's really that kind of man you like to hang around.

But there's also Percival and _no one_ can beat him (to be fair, Arthur can and Arthur has, but, well, he's _Arthur_) and therefore, he has a very high standing amongst them, too. He's just this giant of a man and if there's one thing you don't want to do, it's messing with him. That is, he is a really nice guy once you get to know him. And, believe it, you _know_ someone after you fought an immortal army alongside him. Of cause he was that 'strong and silent' man, but he had a heart of gold. He's the one to help everyone, to give every beggar a penny, to try and feed every starving child. He does everything to be a good man. He's sitting right next to Leon, and Elyan muses that maybe he has the chance to become second, but Leon is, because Percival is just not the guy for that job, no matter his strength.

On Arthur's other side is Gawain and he's starting to sing now. Wait, where did he get the alcohol from? No one really seems to mind though and Elyan is not surprised that much either. Gawain's clearly the trouble-maker of the group, but something, _something_ is there about him and that's probably why, no matter what he's done, Arthur will forgive him. Because he will, it's like Gawain is his cup or something, Arthur can't help but forgive him. Gawain is a man full of surprises. He's a no-god ale-lover, who flirts with everything that has breasts, but once you've watched him for a while, you'll see that he never dishonors any of them. He's always hated nobility, royalty in particular and he's "just making an exception" for Arthur this time, according to the one time, he's talked about this and regardless of the fact that he's nobility now, too, but he's been familiar with the values of knighthood and he lives by them. Always has. He's also a sun-knight, which means, that his strength grows till midday and falls then after. And he has this strange affection for his horse. Gringalot is a good horse, yes, probably the best, as Gawain claims her to be, but you can't help, but notice that she's absolutely and undoubted _hideous_, that's but a fact. To Gawain, however, she's perfect.

Elyan sits between Gawain and Lancelot. Lancelot is a surprisingly calm man. He's just around, he doesn't demand a standing or much respect, even if he's insanely good with a sword, and he's noble, Lord knows he's noble, even if he might not be of noble birth. He's a devoted lover, a character trait that Elyan approves of, mostly because he's the lover of his sister. Everyone knows he'd willingly give up everything for his beloved. But he's also a charming man, though he doesn't seem to realize it and he must've broken dozens and dozens of hearts. All that Lancelot has ever wanted he has now. He's a knight and he has his girl and obviously he doesn't see why to ask for more. He might be kind of afraid to loose it, though, like he can't really believe it.

Elyan is unsure about where to position himself in this hierarchy. Not to high, he's aware of that. But he has too much pride to put himself down to the bottom. And he's not, you know, he's not anything special. He's just the guy that was around and owed Arthur one, and after a battle like that, you are kind of close to the people you fought it with. He's not a hero or anything; he's not noticeable brave or smart. He's just a thief. He's quite good with a sword actually, but that is all.

Gawain nudges him. "Why the long face, pal? It's the last night of this damned patrol and tomorrow we'll head home and sleep in actual beds again."

He says that like it's the ultimate cheer-up. Which, after several nights on the forest floor, it kind of is. "Nothing to worry about."

"The only thing you have to worry about, is your headache tomorrow", Percival says, and Gawain looks offended.

"Once I'm trying to be a good buddy…"

"…and failing miserably", Lancelot whispers into Elyan's ear.

But Elyan doesn't believe that Gawain's failed, because he reminded him of something very important. Even if he's not the strongest of the group, he's still a member. He's one of them. They're his pack. And not everyone in a pack is special. There have to be these guys like Lancelot and him. These guys that are just around.

Gawain and Percival continue to pick on each other, but Leon asks: "You've been completely absentmindedly anyway. What have you been thinking?"

"But just tell us, if it's worth it."

"Gawain", Arthur scowls, but he fails in his attempt to sound annoyed.

Elyan grins. "Nothing important. I probably got a bit sappy about how great all you guys are. And I wondered how overprotective one person could be."

Some light chuckles answer, but the laughter bursts out, when Merlin quirks one eye open and says: "That was directed at you!" and this time Arthur laughs along.

"I nearly believed you were sleeping."

"Whoever succeeds in sleeping, while Gawain is _singing_, has my deepest honest respect."

"Why are you all picking on me?" Elyan can't help but notice, that Gawain acts strangely sober.

"Because you're so easy to pick on" Arthur grins. "Are you tired, though? You don't need to stay here, you can retire."

"The choice is not really whether to stay here or not, it's weather to sleep on the forest floor or stay in your arms." Merlin _is_ tired, because the way he's blushing now completely gives away, that he forgot that the others were present.

Arthur doesn't seem to mind though, he just smiles.

When Gawain tries to ease the situation though, by saying something along the lines of "I'd also rather choose you" he does blush.

Then he kisses Merlin's forehead and whispers something into his ear – sweet nothings, if you judged by the look on Merlin's face – and again, Elyan can't help but smile.

These two might be hopeless lovebirds and the others might be a gang of fools, that try to make the world better, but they're stuck together now. Through thick and thin.

Like a pack.

_Puh, so it ended up more Merthurish that I intended at first, but I happen to like it. You might have noticed that I worked in some background information about several knights, especially Gawain, who was indeed Arthur's favorite (nephew) and about his relationship to his horse and to values, I also worked it in on Lancelot and Percival, but that's so subtle I won't give examples. I just really let the geek out here._


End file.
